


Contractor: S.I.

by mayachain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Future Fic, Gen, Reverse Chronology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said that John Sheppard never did anything for the business</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contractor: S.I.

*

“Never let it be said that John never did anything for the business,” David said to the portrait of Patrick Sheppard above his office's door.

*

The company the U.S. government had tasked with taking the first steps toward eventually begin mass-producing the mini-ZPM powered generators invented by McKay, Miller & Carter was full of Goa’uld spies.

Rodney threw a three-hour fit when the news reached Atlantis. When he finally calmed down enough to take in all the information Dr. Jackson had sent through the data burst he resignedly admitted that since even Jeannie’s time was too valuable to oversee every tiny little step and his own was taken up by keeping a city afloat a galaxy away, they should have expected something to go wrong.

*

There were meetings, and meetings and more meetings and sign-away-your-great-grandchildren’s-lives-clauses and more meetings still. In the end, a contract.

*

Dr. McKay’s outrage paled against the shit-fit General O’Neill threw upon his conviction that the SGC had managed to crack down on the Trust in a satisfying manner before his – final, people, final! – retirement being proved wrong.

For weeks afterward the aid that had been standing next to O’Neill’s successor’s IOA liaison would flinch whenever he heard the _click_ of a door. Marines and politicians alike were walking on eggshells for days. Over the course of the next month, several people opened their lockers to the sight of a snake-shaped fishing-hook and nearly (promptly) fainted.

Heads rolled on all official levels.

*

When the call came, David hadn’t slept in four days because even the merger from two years ago no longer seemed to be enough.

*

Hank had felt that while the presence of Goa’uld on Earth was very much his purview, this particular screw-up had little to do with actual SGC operations. Thus, General Landry ought to be seen as above throwing a fit in public. So he hadn’t. (Scuttlebutt had it that he’d had a positively wall-cracking one in private, but since no one had actually seen any cracks in a wall there was no confirmation.) 

A voice of perfect reason, he recalled the Atlantis senior staff to join the IOA in a meeting and asked “What are we going to do now?”

*

SG-1 took an on-Earth mission and retrieved the plans. Carter let Cam blow up the facility with the viciousness of a scientist deprived of her intellectual property.

John said: “I might know a company.”

*


End file.
